random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Universe
The Dark Universe is a world full of bad things and chaos entities. No one has dared enter the Dark Universe, but occasionally it spits things into the Flesh Universe just to mess with us. The Dark Universe is said to be roughly parallel to the Flesh Universe, and it's stated that its matter is our antimatter and vice versa. Its antimatter includes things like Planet Sheen. Occasionally the Dark Universe is stated to infect things from our universe, as viewed through the dark energies seen on Back at the Barnyard, without directly being the origin of them. Some scientists state that Faves3000 is from the Dark Universe, but we can't be sure. Some also suspect that Carbonated milk is a substance of the Dark Universe, but this is merely a hypothesis. But considering the large amount of chaotic energy expelled from it, it seems likely. Some people state the Dark Universe is inherently negative, but since clowns are from the universe and clowns are largely positive, we can't be sure about that either. What we know about the Dark Universe is that our perception of alternate universes is largely messed up. A rookie Dark Universe researcher also found out that the Dark Universe contains The Terrible and Festering Dungeon of Sickness and Horror, a place where explorers unlucky enough to be spotted by Dark Universe natives will be trapped and tormented. The rookie was trapped there for 2 years, only being able to communicate via occasional interdimensional messages, and couldn't return to the normal world until January 20th, 2018, where some colleagues came to save him. From what we can gather, the Dark Universe is a Chaos world, and home to the Paradox. Since we defeated the Paradox long ago, chances are that doesn't matter anymore, but hey, who knows? Maybe someday, we'll want to start a story arc again. And there will be nothing you can do about it. Dark Universe entities Dark Universe entities are to be separated into four distinct categories: *'Confirmed' - Research has been performed, and high dark energy readings appear to support the fact that this entity is from the Dark Universe. *'Debated' - While theories that these objects are from the Dark Universe haven't been disproven yet, there is some debate over the status. *'Disproven' - At some point it was claimed that these are from the Dark Universe, but research to prove that these objects are from the Dark Universe have been proven fruitless. *'Infected' - While not directly from the Dark Universe, dark energy readings suggest that at some point, the Dark Universe infected it. PLEASE consult Jasmine before adding to the list. We've had many attempts to add non Dark Universe content to the page in the past, and this is hindering to scientific research. Contacting the experts beforehand is appreciated. Confirmed *''Planet Sheen'' *Clowns *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' *The Paradox Debated *Carbonated milk *Faves3000 Disproven *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *Nickelodeon/Disney Channel tweencoms Infected *''Back at the Barnyard'' Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Dimensions Category:Universes Category:Planet Sheen Category:Clowns Category:Some other 7th thing.